honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Shaq Fu
Shaq Fu is the 203rd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2D fighting game Shaq Fu (1994).'' It was published on June 5, 2018 to coincide with the release of the reboot game ''Shaq-Fu: A Legend Reborn. Shaq Fu ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 600k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Shaq Fu on YouTube "A gameplay experience that's about as fun as slamming your balls in a car door!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Shaq Fu Script From the era of dial-up, jnco jeans, and Sisqó, comes one of the greatest atrocities every committed in the history of fighting games. Shaq Fu Experience the fever dream that was the 90's all over again when professional large man, Shaquille O'Neal, was a mainstream celebrity featured in numerous commercials, rap singles and feature-length films -- despite the fact that his only discernible skill is being tall. And discover his inevitable slam dunk into the world of video games where instead of making, oh... I don't know...a sports game about basketball, they decided to put out an inter-dimensional kung fu fighting game that was secretly just an ad for Pepsi….? In one of the most insane, cocaine-fuelled ideas to ever become a final product! And surprise! It sucks an entire ass! Who would have thought? (!) Cast off the shackles of your expectations and dribble you way into the absurd story mode of Shaq Fu ''as the jolly giant accepts a quest from the world's most stereotypical old Asian man to save a little boy in another dimension with the unique style of kung fu basketball! Then, watch as Shaq makes his way through the undiscovered realm, uncritically beating the s*** out of everyone he encounters including a living booger, a football mummy, the Prince of Persia, and some guy from Brooklyn. Until he save the boy and makes it back just in time for the charity basketball game. In a half-assed plotline that makes about as much sense as buying a game called ''Shaq Fu! Seriously, you have no one to blame but yourself. Flail helplessly around the gameplay of Shaq Fu, ''a game that, despite its outlandish premise, became famous for something completely different: being f***ing terrible! As you spin-jump across the entire stage, desperately trying to hit your opponent, spend more time fighting the sluggish controls, ridiculous invincibility frames and wonky hit boxes than your actual enemy! And get your ass kicked while you struggle to get out a single special move, then realize that you've been doing it all wrong by trying to play it like a normal fighting game and the best strategy is just to cheese out everyone with kicks! In a gameplay experience that's about as fun as slamming your balls in a car door! So put on your size 24's and prepare to dunk some kung fools in a video game that takes the worst parts of 'Space Jam 'and 'Street Fighter' and makes a cocktail so foul that even the people making the sequel admit it was absolute garbage! That's a pretty bold marketing strategy! Starring: Shaqie Chan; Japanese Cat Grill; Disney's Aladdin; Horny On Maim; Setsuna's Shaqrifice; Techno Rave Jax; Geriatric Flubber; Kirkland Brand Carnage; Terrible Mr. Miyagi; Mumra Reboot; Rat Boy; and Hispanic Axel Stone. for ''Shaq Fu ''was 'Shaq's Shut Up and Martial Arts Gaiden.']] 'Shaq's Shut Up and Martial Arts Gaiden' Did you know that there's a website dedicated to removing copies of ''Shaq Fu from circulation? www.shaqfu.com beats a copy of Shaq Fu with a hammer. Someone else drives over a copy with their car. I love it when people come together to make the world a better place! Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Shaq Fu ''has an 98.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. William Usher of CinemaBlend observed "The Honest Trailer doesn't hold back in taking digs at Shaquille O'Neal, who they claim at the time was quite mainstream (and he was) starring in movies like Steel and Kazaam, as well as being in commercials for popular products other than Icy/Hot." Usher also noted, "The Honest Trailer claims it was nothing more than a poorly put together game to advertise Pepsi, and that it was one of the rare cocaine-fueled ideas to actually become a product." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Shaq-Fu Is Even Worse Than You Remember In This Honest Game Trailer ' - CinemaBlend article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Fighting games Category:Delphine Software International Category:Electronic Arts